


I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

by HarryMalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Out, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMalik/pseuds/HarryMalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's the shy artistic kid in high school, Harry's the name on everybody's tongue. The two have a class together and later see each other at a party.</p><p>Side Niall/Liam and Liam/Louis.</p><p>Title inspired by "Falling" - HAIM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> My first fic! I'm not well versed in One Direction so hopefully this isn't too bad.
> 
> For Frida!

Zayn had been laying in bed for hours just listening to the most recent playlist he’d made. It was late but rather than turning the lights off, he’d been staring up at the roof lazily tracing patterns in his head. His mind turned to the next day and he began thinking about how it was going to go, what was going to happen, and once his mind started it did not stop. He’d finished preparing everything for his first day of classes, his mum ever so eager to make sure everything would go well and he appreciated her so much for it.

He had always had a bit of a problem when it came to school. Academically he was great, he would do all his work, listen attentively in class and occasionally answer a question but when it came to the more social aspect of it all he fell a bit behind. He had friends! Or, rather, a friend…and he loved him to death. He just hoped he’d make some more this year.

He was awake for a few more hours before his mum finally told him to sleep and he shut off the lights, still laying and listening to music.

*

Zayn walked to school with his still-new Skullcandy headphones in, appreciating the crisp quality as the music took him to another state of mind and school was the last thought in it.

Once he arrived he went to where his first class would be and stood outside waiting for it to start. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. He pulled out a notebook-sized sketchbook from his rucksack and began lightly tracing his pencil over the material.

There were a few other students waiting around but Zayn paid no mind, continuing to draw the scene outside his home of a tree draping its branches over the sky and the way the sun peeked through. He suddenly heard a familiar laugh echo throughout the halls and looked slightly over the sketchbook before seeing his best friend of 5 years.

“Zayn!” the blonde boy shouted before sticking his hand out.

“Niall!” he smiled and slapped his own hand against Niall’s, “how have you been?”

“A lot’s happened! What without seeing you for three days I didn’t know how I was going to fare but I seem to have done alright,” he cheekily replied. “What’re you drawing?”

Zayn pulled Niall down beside him, he didn’t really like showing people his drawings but Niall always encouraged him and sometimes offered helpful ideas so he was one of the few given the pleasure of viewing.

"I've only just started so it's not much yet," Zayn said as he turned it towards Niall. He could see a clear outline of what was being drawn and patted Zayn on his back, "can't wait to see when it's done, I have a good feeling about this one!"

The bell rang and they entered their English class, everyone sitting next to people they knew but when the teacher stepped in, the words every student dreaded to hear were uttered.

“Don't get comfortable," she smirked. "You’ll all be sitting in alphabetical order, last name, so when I call yours please move appropriately.”

Zayn looked over to Niall and rolled his eyes, “see ya, mate.”

When she got to the M’s Zayn sat at the back of a row and Niall was sat at its front. He drowned out the rest of her words as he waited for her to finish calling out names when one name snapped him out of it.

“Styles,” she called out as a slightly curly haired brunette walked and sat at the desk to Zayn’s left.

Zayn had never spoken to the boy but he’d seen him from afar for two years and always thought him rather fit (and so did the swarms of people he usually had around him). Zayn always thought he had the sweetest smile with a mouth that went on for ages and when he wore those plaid button ups, leaving just a hint of his chest exposed with rolled up sleeves, they left Zayn breathless.

The rest of class was uneventful and so were the classes after that, with Zayn sneaking peeks at Harry every so often and even eventually drawing him during lunch. Well, not him exactly but more of how his necklace lay against his neck and the way his shirt rippled and it really was just nice details and had nothing to do with Zayn liking the kid, it was just a really nice thing to draw, really!

*

At the end of the day Niall texted Zayn asking if he wanted to come over so they met up and walked to Niall's.

"So," he nudged Zayn playfully, "I see you're sitting next to Harry! You found him…interesting last year! Still do?"

Zayn looked down and laughed awkwardly, he had to admit he was a bit excited, maybe they'd have to talk to each other since they were seated next to each other.

"Yeah, he seems really nice," Zayn beamed, looking at his shoes as they hit the pavement and they continued on their way silently.

Niall knew not to press it further, at least not yet.

*

A week went by and classes had been going relatively well. Zayn continued doing his work and keeping mostly to himself though he'd started hanging a bit with a boy in his music class, Liam. Liam was fairly well known around school but not the brightest student though an all around sweetheart which is what lead him to many friends. He was quite good at singing and with an impressive range for a first year music student.

Zayn and Liam got on and soon they were talking every class. Zayn was really glad to have made a friend that loved music as much as him. They would sometimes sing together when nothing was going on in class and some of the other students would watch and listen. Their support helped Zayn to feel more at ease with singing in front of others and having a partner always helped! They could both hit high notes so they would usually have to alternate who would get to steal the class’ attention but it was all in good fun.

*

The following week's first English class brought about a good turn of events.

"Get into pairs, everyone, with whoever is seated beside you!" the teacher announced at the beginning of class. “And Niall! Put the Nando’s away for god’s sake, it’s in your mouth every time I see you!” Niall tried to keep his laughing to a minimum while his mouth was full, “sorry, ma’am!”

Zayn smiled to himself at his friend’s antics and turned to his right. He saw the two there were already looking at each other. He took a small gulp and turned to his left to Harry.

Harry's emerald green eyes were trained upon Zayn's face as he grinned and said hi to Zayn.

"Hey," Zayn responded, softly smiling back.

The teacher interrupted to explain the assignment and Zayn grew excited. She wanted them to write a very short story with an accompanying drawing, and while most students groaned at the thought of drawing, Zayn couldn't be happier, especially while being beside Harry.

Harry turned again towards Zayn once she finished, "well we won't be having trouble with the drawing aspect, will we?" Harry joked.

Zayn's face grew a bit flush as he thought to himself, "he…knows? He's seen me draw?"

He chuckled, "yeah, I'm good for that!"

His eyes met Harry's and he thought about the enchanting swirl of colors, unlike any he'd seen before in someone's eyes.

They moved their desks together and Harry leaned over towards Zayn, “I have to admit, sometimes I’ve seen you doodling while she’s lecturing and they’re really good.”

Zayn looked down and smiled deeply. The two spent the rest of class working on the assignment, small laughs scattered here and there and they got on decidedly well. Their teacher ended class saying the assignment was due and so they turned it in and hoped for the best.

Once school was over Zayn and Niall met up and he was ready to tell his best mate about the day's affairs.

"I saw you working with Harry!"

“Yes! He complimented my doodles. I mean, Harry’s been looking at them in previous classes. He’s been looking at me.”

Niall cheered him on, "just keep working your magic," he said and winked.

The two played video games afterwards for a few hours with Niall’s great assortment of junk food, joked around and then Zayn helped Niall a bit with his homework while working on his own before his mum called him to come home.

*

The following day Harry and Zayn greeted each other and Zayn noticed from his peripherals that Harry glanced at Zayn a few times. He wanted to look at Harry without being noticed but he was fine with Harry staring instead.

When class was over he picked up his messenger bag and his headphones were dangling out of one of the pockets. As he went to tuck them back in Harry said in passing, "Skullcandy. Nice,” and flashed him a smile.

In addition to drawing, Zayn had always loved music and the journey songs could take him on. Harry noticing something as minuscule as headphones made Zayn's heart flutter a bit. And, well, it was Harry saying it after all.

When Zayn got to his music class he put his bag down and said hello to Liam.

"Hey, man! I've got a proposition for you," he said nudging Zayn.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm having a party this weekend! Louis told me I should since my parents are going out of town so I gave in. It should be good, and I'd love for you to come. Get you out of your shell a bit," Liam smiled as he spoke.

Liam had spoken about Louis to Zayn before, they were quite good friends it seemed though the way he spoke about him sometimes seemed more than just platonic.

Zayn was hesitant as to the party aspect, thinking it over until Liam interrupted, "c'mon, man! You can bring whoever you like seeing as I'm not enough," he joked.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it. This better be good, mate!"

Zayn texted Niall after school about the party and he said he'd tag along, "sounds fun! I’ve seen Liam around, seems like a cool guy."

*

The day of the party arrived and Liam texted Zayn all the info the day before so he was getting ready. He figured if it wasn't that good he could try and leave earlier, say his mum needed him back or something.

He wore a grey long sleeved shirt just in case it got cooler later on, but in the meantime he rolled them up almost to his elbows and wore some black jeans and sneakers. He styled his hair to have his usual quiff and checked himself in the mirror, dusting himself of any stray hairs or debris.

Niall texted Zayn that his mum was letting him borrow the car so he would pick Zayn up soon.

*

Niall parked the car a bit down the street as the two spaces at Liam’s were already taken.

“Gonna be loads of people here…” Zayn trailed off.

Niall patted him on the back, “don’t worry about it, I’m right here with you,” he reassured Zayn. Niall understood how Zayn was with certain things and that’s one reason they got along so well, he could always count on Niall.

It’s not that Zayn didn’t like crowds of people—not that he did like it either—he would just rather be with a group of people he knows or be off doing something he does enjoy, but he had Niall and Liam to stick to if all else failed. Unless Louis was there, then probably just Niall.

They entered the house and the two were handed filled red cups upon arrival. Zayn was on the lookout for Liam and when his eyes finally caught him, he went over tugging along Niall.

“This is my best mate, Niall,” Zayn introduced the two.

“I’m Liam, pleasure!” He said, flashing a smile.

Niall and Liam had seen each other at school but never really knew each other so this was their first proper meeting.

“So where’s Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Can you believe the prick couldn’t make it! He begs for me to have this party and then he goes and gets sick,” Liam chuckled. “He won’t stop bloody texting though and I’ve told him…”

“Well, we’ll just have to keep you distracted from your phone then,” Niall teased.

The three spoke for a while, casually sipping on alcohol in between lulls in the conversation or when one of them wasn’t speaking. More people filtered in slowly and they were situated near the door so Zayn was able to catch everyone who entered.

Zayn went to the bathroom briefly and when he came back Liam and Niall were standing quite close talking to each other but backed away when they saw Zayn. The three resumed speaking until Liam’s phone went off with a text tone alternative to Louis’. Liam looked at his phone and laughed a bit before excusing himself, “Harry’s coming! He needs help finding some parking so you two can continue talking amongst yourselves.”

Zayn looked at Niall, his eyes widened and Niall chuckled as Liam walked out the door.

“Looks like tonight’s your night! You better come out of here with something to tell me, alright?” Niall was beyond entertained.

He teased Niall back, “I think I’ll have to leave you and Liam on your own though so I’m expecting something from you, alright?”

Harry entered the house with Liam, Liam’s arm wrapped around his neck like they were brothers. Niall was looking between Harry and Zayn, elated for his best friend. Harry was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, tight black jeans and those boots he wore to class every day.

People greeted Harry and a blonde girl sloppily poured a drink for him, passing it over to him. He grabbed it and took a swig, wiping some of it from his mouth. His eyes met Zayn’s very briefly with a nod of his head before Liam escorted him elsewhere, probably to see all the other people he knew.

*

Zayn was tipsy when the same girl had asked him to join them in their game of truth or dare. Ordinarily Zayn wouldn’t have ever participated but he was just mellow enough to figure, why the hell not?

As more and more people gathered in a circle, Harry sat down and Zayn hoped that he would get to do something with Harry.

At first people were mostly doing truth but as the ones who arrived later drank more, they became more risky.

“I dare you to be blindfolded and walk forward and kiss the first person you walk into.”

“Have you ever been caught jerking off?”

“I dare you to ask out the person you hate the most, that isn’t playing this game.”

“Have you ever been arrested?”

“I dare you to put ice cubes in your pants and wait for them to melt.”

At one point Liam passed by and tossed something at Harry. It was a candy thong. Harry grabbed it and couldn’t stop laughing. Zayn couldn’t help his mind from running into dark places with thoughts of Harry wearing them and then Harry actually did put them on on top of his pants. He “modelled” them for the group as he laughed to himself, and then it was suddenly Zayn’s turn.

“Truth or dare?” That blonde girl, Perrie, whose name he’d only learnt during the game asked him.

“Dare,” Zayn swallowed and hoped something good was about to happen.

“I dare you…to…have a bite off of Harry’s thong,” she couldn’t stop giggling as she said it, and she eyed the two boys hungrily.

Some were laughing to themselves and others were staring at the two boys expectedly or unsure. Harry was looking at Zayn with a bit of a surprised expression, but he actually didn’t look horrified by the idea. Zayn hoped that was a good thing.

Harry stood up with the candy thong directly over his crotch and around his hips which was already only covered by his tight pants and Zayn’s mouth began to water. He got on his knees and looked up at Harry as he smirked down at Zayn. He went to grab a piece with his hand before Perrie cleared her throat, “only with your mouth!” She giggled more, looking over at a few of her girl friends who were all laughing to themselves as well.

Zayn brought his face much closer to Harry Styles’ crotch than he had ever expected it would be. He took a bite, chewed it and swallowed.

“Actually, that wasn’t bad,” he went for another bite and this time looked up at Harry as he went in for it and continued staring as he swallowed it. Harry’s eyes grew wider and the corners of his mouth turned into a grin. He was enjoying himself and Zayn was glad to be the source of that enjoyment.

Zayn was about to go for another when the group began yelling, “alright, alright!” “We get it!” “Go find a room already!”

Zayn went back to his spot and caught Harry’s eye, shyly smiling at him before turning away.

The game went on for a bit before people began scattering so Zayn himself got up and walked into another room into a bit of a secluded corner to take a breather from all that. Shortly after, Harry joined him. He stood next to Zayn, still wearing the candy thong, though a quarter of it had been eaten by Zayn.

“Well, that was something I hadn’t expected to see from the quiet boy who sits next to me in class,” Harry laughed.

“I have some drinks in me for help,” he was embarrassed, but he didn’t regret it. “They really did taste good though!” He had another sip of his drink.

Harry had that smirk upon his face again. “Want some more?”

Zayn had to stop his face from showing any obvious expressions of surprise or yearning before sputtering out a “s-sure!”

Harry reached for the thong and broke off a few pieces from the string and put them in his mouth before grabbing Zayn on both sides of his face and pulling him towards Harry. Zayn’s eyes were wide open as his mouth was on the other boy’s and he wasn’t sure whether he had somehow tumbled down the rabbit hole without realising.

Someone must’ve had a lot to drink. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening but the alcohol decided he shouldn’t question it and so he kissed back, hard. Harry tasted a bit like the candy which had quickly dissolved once Zayn’s mouth came into the mix and he savoured the taste.

Harry’s eyes were pressed shut as his mouth glided smoothly over Zayn’s, and Zayn was occasionally sneaking peeks at the boy he had sometimes fantasized about. He noticed Harry’s cheeks were flushed and this warmth transferred over into the hot breath entering Zayn’s mouth. Harry lightly moaned and this made Zayn grow urgent.

Their mouths were on each other like they relied on the other for air. They were kissing each other feverishly, sighs and moans escaping their mouths; Zayn biting down on Harry’s lower lip, Harry slowly sucking on Zayn’s tongue, and both of them tasting each other’s mouths. Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and pressed him close so that their bodies were directly on top of each other. Zayn felt euphoric and Harry was delicious.

When they finally parted they were warm, breathing heavily and red. Harry put his arm around Zayn’s waist and they stayed that way the rest of the night. Zayn’s plans of leaving early never came to fruition and he was glad about it.

*

Though the alcohol left their heads the next day, neither of them forgot about the events of the previous night and they didn’t show any signs of wanting to. Niall was thrilled for Zayn and told him of his own surprising luck with Liam that night too.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Zayn texted each other most of their days, they goofed around a lot during class, and would sneak to the bathroom during school hours. People also started noticing Zayn more, especially after the whole spectacle of the candy thong, which no one was letting them forget, not that they minded.

*

One afternoon, Zayn invited Harry over, as they had grown accustomed to doing. The boys fooled around on the couch a bit while they watched Community. Harry ended up laying his head in Zayn’s lap and Harry began slowly drifting off. Zayn, on the other hand, had been thinking about something a lot and decided now was a good a time as ever to ask.

“Harry?” Zayn whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry’s eyes were closed but he was awake enough to know what was going on.

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I was wondering…would you want…would you like to…” he took a deep breath, “…be my boyfriend?”

Harry opened an eye and looked straight up at Zayn. He opened the other as his mouth grew into a smile, “yes.” He was beaming. “I’d love that, Zayn.”

Harry’s mouth made that beautiful smile Zayn loved and they briefly kissed.

“Good.” Zayn ran his fingers slowly through Harry’s curls, soothing them both to sleep.

*

The following day, though people already had suspected things, plus that girl Perrie had caught them making out at the party, Zayn and Harry walked into school holding hands. They weren’t quite ready to deal with people but, Harry being who he is, knew it would come out soon enough.

People were looking at them, some of them congratulating them while others clearly wanted to be in one of their spots. Perrie was gathered with her girl friends by some lockers giggling and telling them, “You know, I made that happen. I knew they’d work!”

They walked to their first class and kissed each other before Zayn brought out his sketchbook and showed Harry a drawing he’d done of Harry’s eyes, the greens, yellows and browns done with colored pencils.

“I never knew my eyes looked like that! This is really beautiful,” he grinned.

Zayn tore out the drawing and gave it to Harry as the bell rang and the boyfriends entered class together.


End file.
